


【碩順奎】Getting closer

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *OOC警告*同性婚合法世界*碩順奎閉合三角，主碩順和碩奎*有點道德淪喪，慎慎慎入





	【碩順奎】Getting closer

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC警告  
*同性婚合法世界  
*碩順奎閉合三角，主碩順和碩奎  
*有點道德淪喪，慎慎慎入

⠀

金珉奎早在回家之前就有想過今天一時衝動亮出了權順榮贈與他的戒指之後，會產生什麼樣的腥風血雨，但是現在事情的發展讓他有些不能理解，那個在工作時不苟言笑、不能容忍別人背叛的伴侶，語氣平和的詢問他這件事情。

⠀

「我聽說順榮哥送了戒指當你的生日禮物？」李碩珉坐在沙發上不經意的問著，金珉奎一打開門，就見到自己前一陣子忙得根本沒辦法遇到的伴侶好整以暇的看著電視，他還先在解除密碼鎖之前做好了十足的心理準備，不曉得李碩珉的反應會怎麼樣，他雖然在任何方面對待自己都是跟溫柔的好情人，但金珉奎知道，他的愛人生氣起來一定會出大事。

⠀

權順榮是李碩珉大學時熟識的學長，金珉奎能認識他，還是拜李碩珉所賜，半年前那人神秘兮兮的說要向他介紹自己的朋友，對方在一走進餐廳包廂就把金珉奎的目光深深吸引住了，他很年輕的時候就和李碩珉在一起，在此之後他就很少工作了，金珉奎曾經是個還算有名氣的演藝工作者，結婚之後就鮮少露面，只偶爾在直播軟體上和粉絲互動。

⠀

那個人的出現給了金珉奎很大的新鮮感，他愛李碩珉，不然也不會丟掉熱愛的工作不管，甘願做金絲雀，權而順榮和那人不同，他是個很可愛的人，即使李碩珉對他的溫柔及愛意滿溢，但他還是無法控制的想要找權順榮，「嗯。」金珉奎回神之後回答，雙手乖巧的握緊，似乎在觀察李碩珉的反應，「挺好的，順榮哥好像挺想認識你。」對方不知道是刻意還是沒有發現他的眼神，講出了這一句話，讓金珉奎不知道該怎麼回應，只好隨便轉移了話題，他此刻很擔心，李碩珉在未來的哪一天知道了他做出了對不起他的事情。

⠀

他乖乖地坐到對方所在的沙發上，和李碩珉交換今日份的親吻，那個人連吻他都很溫柔，即使情動難耐，李碩珉也未曾給金珉奎帶來任何過大的痛楚，那是他珍惜的人，他哪裡捨得讓那人為自己受傷。

⠀

⠀

⠀

李碩珉約莫一個月前從管家那裡聽說了金珉奎和權順榮的事，在這之前他就有看到金珉奎和自己的小倉鼠哥哥兩個人出門，但是最近的公事是真的讓他忙得抽不出身回趟家裡，當時的他只是想有個熟識的人陪金珉奎也好，一直到管家打電話定時匯報的時候他才終於發現其中的端倪，權順榮的電話就這樣剛好的打過來，李碩珉特意看了一下，今天的進度差不多了，在對方開口之前，他就先詢問權順榮等會要不要來公司。

⠀

他知道權順榮不會拒絕自己，心軟不擅長拒絕別人的倉鼠哥哥在李碩珉眼裡看來很是可愛，其實不來的話也沒關係的，李碩珉曾經這樣和對方說，但那個人只是搖搖頭，給了自己一個笑容的說：「碩珉叫我的話我一定會來的。」

⠀

半小時後他就收到了權順榮已經到公司樓下的訊息，不一會對方就熟門熟路的進到他的辦公室，顯然不像只來過一兩次，他大爺似的一屁股坐到沙發上，問他怎麼突然要找自己，李碩珉沒有正面回應，他反過來問權順榮打電話給他是不是因為發生什麼事了，對方乖巧的搖搖頭，「珉奎說你最近忙到都不回家啦！」倉鼠哥哥唯妙唯肖的模仿著他家珉奎說話的語氣，李碩珉笑著輕輕撫上對方白嫩的臉，權順榮也舒服的蹭蹭。

⠀

「最近是真的很多工作，」李碩珉這才解釋道，「但今天結束滿快的，正好哥給我打了電話。」他看了一眼此時用著嗔怪的眼神看著自己的權順榮，等待對方的回應，「所以你說是我打擾李先生和金先生的親密時光囉？」他怪裡怪氣的回答，把李碩珉逗笑，晚上是我特別留給順榮哥的，他說。

⠀

權順榮愣神了幾秒，他看著李碩珉站起身來往辦公室內的小房間走，並對他做出一個請的姿勢，他也很久沒有和李碩珉做了，權順榮記得他和李碩珉的第一次也是在這個房間，那時候李碩珉還在「出差」中，李碩珉欲使那人回神，便吻了吻對方，權順榮一回神就見到他笑盈盈的臉，突然有點不知所措。

⠀

「順榮哥，我們珉奎怎麼樣啊？」他湊近權順榮後問出口，似乎是真的感到好奇的發出疑惑的眼神，雖然李碩珉沒在生氣，但他此刻散發的氣場讓權順榮有點害怕，「我們還沒有進展到那一步。」他弱弱的回應，話剛落，嘴就被對方靠近的雙唇貼住，「那你們進展到哪裡，這裡嗎？」李碩珉又恢復了方才笑著的模樣，權順榮搖了頭，主動環上李碩珉的脖子。

⠀

他了然的就著權順榮抱他的方向把對方放倒在床上，那人從以前就在跳舞，身體的線條十分迷人，李碩珉一邊沿著權順榮的身型，一邊拖脫去他的上衣，而他同時也幫李碩珉解開了領帶與扣子，怕他憋著，沒一會他們就肌膚與肌膚相依，權順榮的皮膚不黑，更襯的他整個人變的柔弱，即使鍛鍊過但還是有著小肚子也顯得他的可愛之處，他的學長簡直就像一隻倉鼠，不論是臉蛋或是個性。

⠀

看到這樣的他，李碩珉就萌生了欺負的念頭，與和金珉奎做愛時不同，他常常在跟權順榮做的時候逗對方，因為他的反應實在是太可愛了，包括害羞時變成小番茄的臉蛋，就像現在，李碩珉只是輕輕的含住他的耳垂啃咬著，權順榮就忍不住臉紅了，他微微濕潤的眼眶就像在控訴李碩珉的惡行一般，身上的人又閉上眼睛吻住了他不經意漏在睫毛上的淚珠，閃閃的像是珍珠，那個人虔誠的像是要保護珍寶似的親吻他。

⠀

權順榮不滿的輕輕推了李碩珉一下，沒辦法睜開眼睛讓權順榮有點不習慣，對方很快的放過他，並把權順榮的弱點扼住，他的脖頸特別敏感，以前沒少因此被「欺負」過，李碩珉靈敏的舌頭就像是一條蛇，緩慢的攀上他的脖，好似要讓他窒息了一樣，他用吻和咬在權順榮的身上蓋章，使對方在今天晚上屬於自己，權順榮有些忍不住了，掙扎著自己要把褲子脫下，在身上人發現之後快速的幫他脫到最底。

⠀

李碩珉輕輕抬起對方的手，讓它放在權順榮自己的器官上，再用他的手覆上那人的手，他原來就動情了，經過李碩珉這樣富有溫度的刺激之後，很快就射精了，對方並沒有就此打住，他此刻的情況也和方才的權順榮差不多，在對方失神之際，李碩珉的手指緩緩透過潤滑劑進到了他的體內。

⠀

權順榮根本還沒從上一波回神過來，下一波攻勢又排山倒海而來，後穴暫時帶給他的不舒服感和李碩珉對他胸前二點的對比甚大，這讓他的身體軟了下來，數分鐘前才泄下的器官此時又稍稍腫脹起來，權順榮被這樣的生理反應嚇到，他還真沒有算過自己的不反應期多長，可能也因為外力影響所以才這麼迅速的吧。

⠀

他緊咬著自己的唇，就算權順榮已經不是第一次了，對這種平時不會擁有的感受還是難以習慣，李碩珉見狀便放慢了速度，不過這種像是被搔癢般的感覺令他更加難受，他每次在權順榮啞著嗓子要他慢一點的時候，就真的把動作放的很輕很慢，他明明就知道這樣會更不舒服，但這大概是李碩珉的惡趣味，他想，因為李碩珉不會這樣對金珉奎，他們都是特別的。

⠀

權順榮是被對方的手指折騰到回神了，他還在想像金珉奎口中溫柔的丈夫形象，那個本人就靠著手指功夫打破他心中正在建築起來的模樣，罷了，權順榮在心裡說，他覺得這樣的李碩珉更能引起他自己的慾望，那個人像了解金珉奎一樣了解自己，李碩珉被他火熱的眼神止住動作，不解的看向他。

⠀

啊，現在就是最好的接吻時刻吧，權順榮本就是個行動派，他雙手捧著李碩珉的臉，腦袋一熱就碰上去，他們唇舌相碰著，過了一會才鬆開，彷彿得到身下人的默許，李碩珉放下擴張著的手指，器官進入的時候權順榮倒抽了一口氣，還沒來的及叫，聲音又全被李碩珉吞進喉嚨裡。

⠀

昏天暗地的。

⠀

⠀

⠀

金珉奎完全想不到原來李碩珉早就知道這件事了，卻還是縱容自己和權順榮往來，難道那個人已經對自己沒有感情了嗎，甚至連管都不想管，權順榮這幾天和他也沒有聯絡，連一則訊息都沒有，他頓時覺得自己好像被拋棄的棄婦，只能在家裡空等，要不是管家和自己說，李碩珉再過一兩天就會正常上下班的消息，他都要悶壞了。

⠀

他急著想要找李碩珉談論這件事，卻又不好因為私事打擾他工作，金珉奎會知道是李碩珉親口說的，他那天應酬完回了一趟家之後又繼續住在公司裡，不知是躲避或是其他，李碩珉其實也不明白為什麼自己要告訴金珉奎他知道關於他和權順榮的事，明明自己也和那人經營這如此的關係。

⠀

管家看著家裡另一個主人心情不佳，也沒有再說話，他把震動中的電話接起來，自然是李碩珉打來的，內容不少是關心金珉奎的內容，其餘就是一些日常的匯報，金珉奎此刻不太敢聽到李碩珉的聲音，便起身回房去了，「怎麼了？」電話另一端的人好像察覺到什麼一般，「沒事，是夫人回房了。」他回答完後便接著原來要說的話繼續。

⠀

李碩珉聽著有點心疼，暗自加快了動作，順利的話今天就能結束，他已經好久沒有抱抱金珉奎了，思考這次要給自己放幾天假的同時，金珉奎還在柔軟的床上翻來覆去，外面的太陽被厚重的窗簾遮住，他此時像一隻貓咪一般，安心的窩在這個屬於他的地盤，圈養自己的主人味道已經幾乎要消失了，他只好用更多自己的來使自己放鬆。

⠀

對方到家時金珉奎已經不知不覺睡著了，但其實也才過不久，所以他一下子就醒來，看見是李碩珉不知道應該開心還是擔心，那人顯然沒什麼其他的想法，一見到自己他就像要補足這陣子的親吻和擁抱似的，讓金珉奎原來還在迷糊的腦袋一下子清醒過來，他也的確是想對方了，在李碩珉伸出雙臂欲抱住他時，很快的先靠進他的懷中，「最近怎麼樣？」他輕聲問，雖然金珉奎覺得李碩珉不可能不知道，但還是乖乖的回答了，畢竟他也沒做什麼事。

⠀

如果和權順榮約會不算的話。

⠀

李碩珉笑著又吻了金珉奎，他現在躺在對方的懷中，姿勢像是小嬰兒，他大半個身子陷在溫暖的被窩裡，對方要把棉被拉開金珉奎還不給，強硬的把被子拉開後李碩珉就翻個身到他的身上了，該不會真的要把沒做到的都補回來吧，金珉奎想，其實李碩珉原來真的只是突然想讓自己當做那床被子溫暖一下他，在看到對方疑惑的表情後，這個想見有點支撐不住了，對方微微張嘴就能看見的小虎牙，他好想要把那整個人吞入腹中。

⠀

金珉奎不止一次被說過可愛，他原來是排斥的，到後來李碩珉在親密時刻誇他可愛時，臉只會變得羞紅，他整個人都是可愛的，李碩珉曾這樣說，自己有時候逗他的窘迫反應、分享有興趣的事物時興奮的神情、在從事他喜歡的工作人、做愛時害羞的模樣，甚至是他的那顆小虎牙，都讓李碩珉著迷不已，那是他的人啊。

⠀

他正因為對方只是翻了個身，沒有下一步動作覺得疑問，但覺得問出口很像自己太欲求不滿一樣，彼時李碩珉就在他額上印了一個吻，那是這幾天來為數不多的吻，再來是眉毛，對方似乎要把他的全身都好好的吻過一遍，金珉奎閉上眼睛，腦袋裡浮現的畫面竟然是權順榮和李碩珉，他猛地睜大雙眼，嚇了李碩珉一跳，那人又一臉擔心的問他還好嗎，他才不敢告訴他自己剛剛想到的東西，他又開始有點不知道該怎麼面對李碩珉。

⠀

對方並沒有給他太多思考的時間，他輕聲安撫著看起來有點緊張的金珉奎後，才繼續方才被打斷的動作，他當然緊張，自從那天晚上李碩珉告訴他之後，他就一直沒辦法安睡，有時候甚至會夜半時刻倏地醒來，雖然緊張感在李碩珉回到房間抱著他時已經幾乎要消失了，但心裡的疙瘩還沒，他有辦法就這樣讓事情過去嗎，金珉奎張了口沒發出聲音。

⠀

顯然李碩珉把這當作是在向自己索吻，「雖然不知道你在不安什麼，不過我回來了。」金珉奎好像要溺死在他眼底了，他突然喘不過氣來，前幾分鐘的大石頭消失不見，再來就是李碩珉，他現在閉上眼睛之後只剩下李碩珉認真注視著自己的雙眼，那個人在等自己吻他，他們之間一向都是如此的，只要金珉奎不願意，對方就不會強迫他，他看著此刻也笑著的人，正哭著，但又笑了，金珉奎用力的吻上李碩珉，牙齒碰撞在一起咬破了皮，透著淡淡的血腥味也沒有放開。

⠀

⠀

⠀

「要不要再一次？」而此後也不必再相敬如賓。

⠀⠀

太陽早已悄然離開，冰冷的月光沒辦法透過厚重的遮蔽，它微弱的光芒再怎麼亮也無法使人變得溫暖，金珉奎看著落地鏡裡的自己，結束了這樣瘋狂的性事之後，他整個人裡裡外外都被弄的一團糟，這是他們第一次做的這麼激烈，連房間都一塌糊塗，但又覺得很幸福，他又想起權順榮，他們常說金珉奎是太陽，那麼他想，李碩珉就是溫柔的月亮，權順榮是那遙不可及卻又能很靠近自己的星星。  
⠀


End file.
